Blue Eyes
by The Girl of the Moon
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Stoll brothers got to camp? How did they survive? Why are they year-rounders? Read to find out! Rated K  for now, maybe I'll change it to T one day.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: hello, old and new readers! I am The Girl of the Moon, but you can call me TGM for short. See, this is the first fanfic I'm writing that has nothing to do with the 39 Clues series, so please don't flame me. This story is gonna be about the Stoll brothers' life, like how they found out they're demigods and how did they get to the camp. I'll probably add some Tratie, because I freakin' love this couple. As some of my old readers may know, my native language isn't English, so I might have some grammar problems and I might use the wrong words. I'll appreciate it if you'll write CC and not flame me, 'cause I can get really upset about stuff like that. I cried after I got my first flame (yes, I'm a crier). I titled the story Blue Eyes (after Mika's song, which I don't own), but I might change it one day. By the way, some of the Stoll brothers' pranks ideas were taken from Dan Cahill (yeah, I didn't forget The 39 Clues :P) 'cause he's so amusing. Anyway, wish me good luck!**_

_**I do NOT own ANYTHING but the idea of the plot.**_

"TRAVIS STOLL, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"

Travis tried his best to look innocent. "Why, Mr. Cohen?"

"Don't play innocent, Stoll," the teacher glared at the teenager. "I know it was you who glued my desk to the ceiling!"

"But –"

"NO BUTS! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Travis sighed and went to the principal's office, followed by a very angry Mr. Cohen. None of the teachers in this school could have some sense of humor? They've arrived to Mr. Stephens's office, and Travis took his seat in front of the disappointed-looking principal.

"Hey, John," Travis said. "How are you?"

Mr. Stephens ignored the question. "This is the third time you were sent to my office today, Mr. Stoll. Care to explain why?"

"I refuse to talk with you before I speak to my lawyer."

"Mr. Stoll!"

"What?"

"You and your brother are really starting to push it. You might end up _expelled_ if you don't start to take school seriously!"

"I'm not responsible to my brother's deeds."

"But you are responsible to _yours_." Mr. Stephen sighed. "This is your last warning. I'll give you a detention, but next time you'll get expelled. Understood?"

Travis gulped. He didn't care about being expelled, but he knew his mother will be. "Yeah."

"So what's the damage?" Connor asked him when they ate their lunch outside the school.

The Stoll brothers' were sitting on the grass, looking at the passing students and teacher.

"As usual, detention with Mrs. Rotner," Travis took out an orange from his lunch bag and started peeling it. "But Mr. Stephens said that he'll expel me next time."

"He said the same to me." Connor said, eating his sandwich.

"What did you do?" Travis asked his brother.

"I put a volcano model inside the vice principal's car." Connor said.

"That's it?" Travis was surprised.

"Yeah, I know. That wasn't really my style. But the guy deserved it."

After a few more minutes of eating and chatting, the bell rang and the brothers went to each one's class.

"See ya in detention, dude," Connor cried over his shoulder.

In the following lessons Travis tried his best not to do any "funny business". He tried really hard not to prank his classmates or talk back to any of the teachers. He just couldn't get expelled. He promised her.

After Connor and he got kicked out of his last school, their mother was really disappointed. She always told them to try harder in school, so they won't end up like her, working all day long so her sons will get enough food, clothes and a place to live in. Their father wasn't even around. He left their mother after Connor was born. None of the brothers could even remember him. All they've got left from him was a pack of cards and blackjack tokens.

Yeah, like _that's_ going to help them.

After the last lesson, Social Studies with Mrs. Shane, he found Connor and they went to Room 134, where the prison – I mean, detention – was held. As they entered the room, they noticed no one was there but them. Weird, the detention room is usually almost full.

The Stoll brothers took their seats and waited for Ms. Rotner to arrive. They took out the cards and the tokens their father left them – it was somehow useful – and started playing Black Jack. Just when Connor was about to win, the door suddenly closed.

"Weird," Connor said, walking to the door. He tried to open it, but it was stuck. "Trav, a little help here?"

Travis pulled and pushed the door, but it wouldn't open. "Connor, if you're trying to –"

"It isn't me, man! I swear!"

"Hello, children," said a feminine voice.

Travis and Connor turned around, and found out a woman sitting on the teacher's chair. She looked a lot like Mrs. Rotner, but she looked… different. Her upper body was normal, but her legs were covered by snake's skin that went up to her waist. Another snake was on her right forearm. Her face looked more distorted than ever (even though Travis and Connor never thought it was possible). Snake-ish Mrs. Rotner patted the snake and watched the Stolls.

"Mrs. Rotner?" Connor asked.

"Let's not be so 'formal'," Mrs. Rotner said. "You can call me Lamia."

"Okay, 'Lamia'," Travis said. "Who are you? Why did you lock us in here?"

"I used to be the Queen of Libya, daughter of King Belus of Egypt," Lamia started her story. "I used to be so beautiful –"

"You? Beautiful?" Travis asked, unable to stop himself.

Lamia ignored him. "I was so beautiful, that even Zeus himself fell in love with me. We even had children." Lamia smiled for a moment, but then she started gasping for breath, like she recalled a very bad memory.

"Who's this Zeus guy?" Connor asked.

Lamia kept ignoring the brothers. "But then, Hera found out about the children. She killed them, and forced me to devour them!"

"Yeah, that's a really sad story, but WHY DID YOU LOCK US IN HERE?"

"You see, Hera was still mad at me. She turned me into this!" Mrs. Rotner pointed at her face and legs. "And that's not all of it. She also doesn't let me forget the children. I see their death every time I open my eyes."

"But –"

"And there's more," Lamia's eyes looked at the boys hungrily. "I was driven insane, as Diodorus – the story teller – said, and started devouring other children."

Travis and Connor finally understood what the snake lady wanted with them. Travis tried to open the door, but again, it didn't budge.

"Don't bother," Lamia said, standing in front of the window and blocking the only exit. "You'll never be able to escape."

Then, a man's voice was heard in the room, whispering. _"Autolycus. Hold out the cards and tokens and say Autolycus!"_

"What –" the Lamia said, but she never finished her question.

Travis and Connor took out the cards and the tokens without thinking. Connor took the black Joker and a black token, while Travis held the red Joker and a red token. They both yelled at the same time, "AUTOLYCUS!"

Then, the weirdest thing in the world happened. The tokens grew bigger and bigger as the cards shifted to the objects the Jokers were holding – and the Stolls found themselves holding long swords and big shields.

"No!" the monster said. "Curse you, Hermes!"

Travis didn't know who this "Hermes" guy was, but he was probably helping them. Travis yelled and sliced at Lamia's head, while Connor stabbed her in the stomach. Lamia screamed in a rage, and then she disappeared. Literally. The only thing that proved she was there was the snake which used to be wrapped on her arm. Their shields and Swords turned back to ordinary-looking playing cards and Blackjack tokens.

"I think it's time we go home before anyone finds out," Travis said. "What about you?"

_**AN: I hoped you like the chapter. Review and tell me! By the way, tomorrow (February 19**__**th**__**) is my 15**__**th**__** birthday! As we say in Hebrew, MAZAL TOV! No need to break a plate :P see ya next chapter!**_

_**TGM, future psychologist **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey, people of the planet! I wrote this chapter on the TLVU Exercise. I finished reading the text and I got bored, so I decided to write this (because I didn't update since February 18**__**th**__**, I think). Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**I don't own anything but the idea of the plot.**_

"Mom?" Connor asked after he and Travis entered the small apartment. "Are you in here?"

No answer.

"I think she's still at work." Travis said. "Let's bring it inside."

Connor lifted the cage they "borrowed" from the school's biology lab. Lamia's snake was inside the cage, hissing at the boys.

"I think we should call him George," Travis said, looking at the animal.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Connor asked, setting the cage on the little desk in their room. "I think we should call _her_ Martha."

"Who calls a snake 'Martha'?"

"Who calls a snake 'George'?"

"Touché." Both brothers looked at the snake.

"Mom's gonna _kill_ us." Connor said.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Travis said. "Or us."

"I always wanted a snake," Connor admitted after an awkward silence. "They're cool animals."

"I agree," Travis replied. "But we don't even know if it's poisonous or not, what it's fed with, and all that 'taking care of a snake' stuff."

"Maybe we should donate it to the Biology lab?"

"But then we'd have to tell them how we got it!" Travis said. "'Mr. Harris, we got this snake after we fought Mrs. Rotner, who turned out to be a monstrous lady that likes eating kids, with our playing cards and blackjack tokens which shifted to swords and shields. Do you want it for your lab?' Yes, I'm sure we won't be sent to a psychiatric hospital after that."

"Why can't we just tell him we found it in the forest or something?" Connor asked.

"Tell who about what?"

Connor and Travis jumped. Their mother, Mary Stoll, was standing at the door. She was still wearing her uniforms – a white T-shirt with the restaurant's name ("Shalvatta") and a pair of black jeans. Her dark blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her blue eyes were fixed on the boys. She clearly hasn't noticed the snake.

"Uh, this guy from school about this weird box game we found buried in the ground next to the old shoe factory," Travis made up something from an old movie he watched a long time ago.

"And let me guess, the game's name is 'Jumanji'?" Mary didn't buy it. "I watched this movie with you guys, remember?" she eyed the boys. "What are you two up to?"

Connor stood up and hurried to push her to the living room. "Why do you think we're up to something? I think you're just tired, Mom. I'll make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows while you go lie down on the couch, okay?" he motioned Travis to hide the snake's cage while Mary had her back turned to the boy's room. Travis pushed George/Martha's cage to their closet.

"Well, that's really considering of you, Connor," Mary said. "Are you feeling okay?" she put her hand on Connor's forehead. "You don't feel particularly hot…"

"Of course I'm okay, Mom!" Connor pushed off her hand. "Can't I just be nice to the woman who gave birth to me for once?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Mary still looked at him suspiciously, but let it go. "I would love a cup!"

Connor went into the kitchen and started whisking the milk. Travis got out of their bedroom and motioned him the snake was hidden. Mary eyed them again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Travis said. "I assure you, we're just fine."

_**CRACK!**_

"Connor!" Mary cried as she and Travis ran into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"N-n-nothing…" Connor stammered. "I just d-dropped the m-mug."

"I think it's time to put an end to this culinary adventure, do you?" Mary asked, pushing the boys away from the shattered glass. "Travis, honey, will you please fetch me a wiper and a mop, please? And Connor, sweetie, go put a plaster on that." She pointed at his bleeding hand. "And don't walk barefoot around here!"

The boys obeyed. After Mary finished cleaning, she took a quick shower and changed back to her pajamas.

"Goodnight, boys," she said, watching them going into bed and get under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Mom," they both said at the same time.

She blew a kiss for each one of them and turned off the lights. They both stayed awake until they were sure she fell asleep.

"Dude!" Travis pulled Connor out of bed. "What happened there? Did… _she_ come back again?"

"No, it wasn't her," Connor assured him. "We killed her, remember? But it was… something. It was a blurry figure outside the window. For a moment it watched me, and… the eyes. They were so… scary."

Travis looked at his brother. He knew Connor since the day the ladder was born, and he knew it wasn't easy scaring him. That thing outside was _something_. "Forget about that. It was probably your imagination." They both knew Travis was lying.

"You're probably right," Connor said. "Goodnight, bro."

"Back at ya."

They both fell asleep, but it didn't last long. About four hours later, they were awaken to the most shocking and tragic surprise they ever had.

_**AN: I decided to leave it as a sort of cliffhanger. What did you think? I think it was kinda slow, but wait till the next chapter. I have some surprises to you… Some of our old friends from Half-Blood hill are coming to visit! Remember, the Stolls brothers were at camp before Percy (Well, I think…) so they won't meet him until chapter 6-7, I think. **_

_**So anyway, this Wednesday we have the Passover vacation. It's one of the Jewish 'Someone tried to kill us. We won and killed him/them. Let's eat.' holidays. I like this holiday, but the annoying thing is that all the Passover Kosher stuff are disgusting.**_

_**Well, see ya next chapter!**_

_**TGM, future famous writer (yeah, I'm continuing on the Selene's Moon story…)**_


End file.
